


Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by rosybumblebee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks, Drawing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Aogiri Arc, Shironeki - Freeform, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: "Uwah, he looks like a model."





	Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathtopi4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtopi4/gifts).



> thanks to Deathtopi4 for the idea!!

Tsukiyama held the bouquet of flowers in one hand, obsessively making sure they didn't accidentally get ruined on his way to the apartment. It was the first time he had gotten flowers specifically for little Hinami and not for Kaneki, but he knew she would appreciate them more than his beloved half-ghoul.

He walked up in front of the apartment and pulled out his pocket mirror, quickly checking himself out - _he was handsome as always_ \- and fixing his hair, before putting it back and knocking on the door, waiting only a few seconds before Hinami came to open.

"Flower Man!! Come in, Banjou-san made coffee just before going out!" the little girl chirped excitedly, taking Tsukiyama's wrist and pulling him inside, while he chuckled softly.

"You'e such a tiny ball of energy, petite princesse. I wanted to give you these first," Tsukiyama said, crouching down in front of the girl and holding out the flowers.

"Oh, they're so pretty! Do they have a name?" the girl asked curiously, a look of ade on her face as she gingerly took the flowers in her hands.

 "Bouvardia Double. They symbolize enthusiasm and zest for life. They reminded me of you," Tsukiyama smiled, gently patting Hinami's head as her face lit up with joy. "Thank you so much, Flower Man! Ill go place them in a jar! Onii-chan in upstairs, if you were looking for him," she grinned, before running tot he kitchen to get a vase.

Tsukiyama looked at her go with a fond smile on his face. He had initially befriended her because he was sure it would gain him a few points from Kaneki, but in the end he had begun to grow attached to the little girl, to the point where he viewed her as a little sister.

He hesitated for a moment while looking at the stairs, thinking about if he really wanted to go to Kaneki's room. Of course he wanted to see him, but he didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping, and honestly, not even if he was awake. When Kaneki was locked up in his room, he usually wanted to be left alone.

Still, that didn't stop Tsukiyama from wanting to see his beloved delicacy and so he climbed the stairs, walking up in front of Kaneki's door and knocking gently, waiting for some kind of answer.

When he didn't get one, he opened the door slowly and saw Kaneki sitting at his desk, wearing earphones and with a pencil in his hand, drawing.

The half-ghoul noticed the door was open and lifted his head, and as he saw Tsukiyama he stopped the music coming from his phone and took off his earphones.

"Oh, Tsukiyama-san. What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing, mon cher," Tsukiyama smiled, taking a few steps in Kaneki's direction until he was next to him. "It looks really nice. Does my beautiful Kaneki-kun have a hidden artistic talent?" he chuckled, his eyes raking over the piece of paper in front of him.

"It's nothing. I was bored. It's just a sketch of a pile of books," Kaneki shrugged, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and staring at the drawing with a critical look on his face.

"Still, it looks very realistic. I like it," Shuu nodded, taking a step away from him. "There's coffee downstairs. Do you wanna come?"

"Heh... I think I'll stay here a little more and come down later. I wanna finish this first," Kaneki said, picking up his pencil again.

"D'accord. I'll be waiting for you, mon amour," Tsukiyama winked playfully, not missing the exasperated look on Kaneki's face as he turned around and walked out of the room.

 

\---

 

During the following days, Tsukiyama noticed Kaneki with a pencil and a little sketchbook in his hands way more often than before. He drew in his bedroom, in the living room, sometimes even in the kitchen, when there was something interesting to look at.

Tsukiyama was dying to know what Kaneki was drawing, but he didn't want to be too invasive of his personal space and risk getting impaled on his kagune. He needed to make sure Kaneki trusted him, and if it meant that he needed to be more distant, then so be it.

Sometimes Shuu would catch Kaneki glancing at him one in a while, looking at his hair, his nose, or maybe his eyes. Every time Kaneki stared at him just a second too long, it made Shuu nervous. Was his hair out of place? Did he mess up his eyeliner? Still, he would shrug it off and keep doing what he was doing, trying not to notice that Kaneki was still looking at him.

One day, after sparring, they were both sitting on the floor, their breath coming in short pants, a bottle of water in their hands. Tsukiyama was waiting for his broken leg to mend itself, though it would probably take more than just a few minutes, and Kaneki was sitting with his back against the wall, dizzy from the hit to the head he had taken earlier.

"It's so hot in here," he muttered. He uncapped the water bottle and poured half of it over his chest, and Tsukiyama couldn't help but gape at the way the white shirt he was wearing now clung to his ripped body, which was showing through the thin material.

_Calmato, calmato, be still my beating heart... Oh, my Kaneki-kun is so handsome..._

"You're getting red. You're hot too?" Kaneki asked, and Tsukiyama flashed him a toothy grin. 

"Why, my love, I'm always hot."

"...shut up," Kaneki shook his head, but still Tsukiyama noticed the small smile playing at his lips.

Suddenly, Kaneki reached for something close to a pile of fighting books and pulled out his sketchbook, opening it and starting to furiously draw on the page.

"What are you doing?" asked Tsukiyama, moving closer to the other only to have Kaneki shying away from him, holding the sketchbook close to his chest.

"Nothing. I just... liked how the room looked right now," he muttered, though his cheeks were a tiny bit redder than before.

"Hm, oui, there's a nice lighting... mon amour, do you know what you should draw next? Moi!" Tsukiyama beamed, scurrying even closer to Kaneki's side, careful of his still healing leg.

"What? Why?" Kaneki furrowed his brows.

"Only if you want to, of course. But Hori always tells me I'm a perfect model," Tsukiyama giggled, flipping his hair to the side dramatically.

"Yeah, I bet," Kaneki chuckled, shaking his head and still holding the notebook close, hiding what he had just drawn.

"I really am!" Tsukiyama protested childishly. "If you ever want a model, you know who to ask," he winked.

"...we'll see," Kaneki smirked.

 

\---

 

A couple of days later, Tsukiyama was reading in the living room, when Kaneki and Banjou both emerged from the kitchen and made their way to the front door. 

"Tsukiyama-san, me and Banjou-san are going out for a thing, we should be back in a couple hours at best. Hinami is staying at Touka's for the night. Are you okay with staying here for a while alone?" Kaneki asked, putting a black hoodie on to hide his battlesuit.

"Oh, oui. But don't you need your knight to take care of you, instead of... him?" Tsukiyama tried not to make a face, while Banjou just rolled his eyes. Tsukiyama would have usually used an insult, but he had promised to himself to try and be a little kinder to that brute only for Kaneki's sake. He still didn't know why such a powerful half-ghoul would choose such a weak and ignorant ghoul to be his ally, but if that made him happy...

"Don't worry, it's not something too dangerous. I can handle it alone, and I trust you with taking care of the apartment," Kaneki nodded, opening the door and walking out with Banjou, closing it behind himself.

 _"He_ _trusts me with staying alone in their apartment... he trusts me!! Mon Dieu, I gained a little bit of trust!!!"_ Tsukiyama thought giddily to himself, a pleased smile on his face as he curled up further on the couch with his book. 

After a while, he closed the book and looked around, before standing up to take a walk around the apartment and stretch his legs a little. He wandered around the rooms, watering all the plants and flowers he had brought during the last few days in case someone had forgotten to do that and opening the windows, since Kaneki often insisted on keeping them closed for "safety reasons". 

He ended up in front of Kaneki's bedroom, the door obviously closed. He didn't know if he should go inside, because of course the half-ghoul preferred to keep his room private, but Tsukiyama was convinced his room needed some fresh air, so he walked inside and opened both the blinds and the windows, taking a deep breath before turning around.

He had bought the apartment with the furniture already inside, but it was empty, so they could still arrange their room however they wanted. Kaneki's room was so... him. There was a simple desk, with papers, pencils and books all over it. The bed had simple black and white sheets and it was neatly made, and it made Tsukiyama happy knowing that his love was not a messy person. They had so much in common.

Tsukiyama also recognized a vase holding the flowers he had brought Kaneki the previous week, and his heart fluttered excitedly at the thought that Kaneki not only hadn't thrown them away, but had also watered them and care for them for a whole week.

The most striking thing was the huge white bookshelf, full of novels, some manga, and fighting books. Tsukiyama chuckled softly to himself and took a few steps around the room, before noticing a tiny black sketchbook on the nightstand near the bed.

He suddenly wanted to grab it and scan through every page of it, just to get to know a little, private part of Kaneki, but that would almost be like reading his diary, or something like that. He bit his lower lip as he stared at it, fiddling with his hands as if he were deciding what to do, until he finally extended a hand and took the sketchbook in his hands, flipping the first page open.

The first few drawings were of normal, everyday things, like the city skyline, a vase of flowers, books, and a drawing of Hetare too. Some others were a little darker, with black figures standing behind a faceless person, or numbers scribbled all over a page. Tsukiyama was about to put down the book when he saw the following drawing.

It was him, sitting cross-legged on the couch and reading a magazine. His cheeks suddenly flushed red and he felt his heart racing in his chest.

_Kaneki-kun drew me? I didn't think he would take it seriously... I look so nice though._

He turned the following pages and was shocked to find out that they were full of little portraits of him, checking out books, drinking coffee, even a couple of him in fighting position with his kagune.

_What does this mean? Am I his muse? Oh m_ _on Dieu, I am Kaneki-kun's muse... it sounds so romantique!_

 

 "What are you doing?" came a voice from the doorway, and Tsukiyama lifted his head to see Kaneki standing a few feet away from him.

"Oh. Kaneki-kun. I-I didn't expect you to come back so early-"

"You were looking through my drawings? That's my private stuff! Why were you even in my room anyway?" Kaneki huffed, walking up to Tsukiyama and taking the notebook from his hands, hugging it protectively to his chest.

"I just wanted to open up some windows and let some fresh air and light in. You'e always locked up in here, mon cher," Shuu rolled his eyes, before a sly smirk spread on his pretty face. "Kaneki-kun... do you consider me your muse?"

Kaneki's face went white and he stared at Tsukiyama for a few seconds, before looking at the notebook to see where the other had gotten to. "You... you've seen them? Oh my god, just forget this happened. I shouldn't have drawn you anyway."

"I'm just kidding! I really like them. I'm flettere you chose me as your model. Seems like you've followed my advice, after all," Tsukiyama grinned proudly.

"Actually... I had been drawing you before you proposed I use you as my model. See? This is when we had just finished sparring. I was... practicing different expressions," Kaneki mumbled, opening up a page and showing Tsukiyama another drawing.

"You're really amazing, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama smiled, examining the portrait. "But... why did you choose me? Even if I had suggested using me as your model, I didn't think you would've actually done it, much less you doing it before I even suggested it to you!"

"Well... I like to draw beautiful things. And... I guess it doesn't take much to make you look beautiful," Kaneki admitted, playing with the edge of the paper and not daring to look Tsukiyama in the eyes.

_This is it. This is the day I die. Kaneki-kun just told me I'm beautiful! If I'm beautiful, he must be an angel form Heaven._

"O-Oh... I... merci beaucoup," Tsukiyama stuttered, swallowing thickly and suddenly feeling the colla of his shirt a little too tight.

_What is this feeling? This tremolo in my chest..._

"Y-You are too. Beautiful, I mean. You're... you're really pretty," he added.

_You're stuttering, blushing and just overall making a huge fool of yourself. Great job, Shuu._

"Oh... I didn't think I'd... thank you," Kaneki murmured, timidly looking up at Tsukiyama, who probably looked like he was going to have a stroke soon.

"I-I mean it. I think... I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life," Tsukiyama said, hesitating for a moment before reaching for one of Kaneki's hands and taking it in his own.

"...shut up, you're just saying this to please me," Kaneki grumbled, but Tsukiyama shook his head. "I'm not. Well, yeah, I do want to please you, but... I'm not saying this because of ulterior reasons. I promise I'm telling you the truth now."

Kaneki stare at him for a few more moments before leaning in and pressing his laps to Tsukiyama's, whose eyes widened comically and whose brain instantly melted in a puddle of excitement and confusion.

_Kaneki-kun is kissing me?? Is he really kissing me? Is he... fuck, fuck, fuck, kiss him back, idiot!!_

As soon as Tsukiyama had - _not completely-_ recovered from the initial shock and started responding to the kiss, Kaneki had already pulled away, a small smirk on his lips.

"How do you feel about getting coffee together tomorrow? Just you and me. I know a nice place."

Tsukiyama couldn't believe his ears. Kaneki had really asked him out on what seemed like a date,  _right after kissing him and showing him his sketchbook full of portraits of him,_ and Shuu couldn't be happier.

"O-Oui. I'd love to," he smiled, nodding vigorously.

"Perfect. You can come here around four, then we'll walk there together, and maybe go to the library too afterwards. Now you should get out though, I have to shower," Kaneki chuckled, gently pushing Tsukiyama out of him room.

"Oh, and before you ask me or spend all night thinking about it. It's a date," he added, before closing the door, leaving Tsukiyama standing there, dumbfounded and in serious need of a glass of water, or better, fresh blood.

"...it's a date," he repeated quietly, smiling softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so so much for reading, i appreciate it a lot!!
> 
> my tumblr: rosybumblebee (main) gourmetbooty (fandom)


End file.
